


You Absolute Idiot...

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, aggressive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “You absolute idiot.” Merlin scoffed as he dragged Arthur into his quarters. He ignored the blood on his hands that soaked through the princes tunic.“Hey! You can’t talk to me like that!” Arthur shouted where he was underneath Merlin’s arm.“Well I could drop you in the hall and leave you to bleed out!” Merlin retorts and Arthur shuts up quickly.Merlin drops the prince rather ungracefully on the bed and runs to get a pot of water from the kitchen and extra towels and cloths. Arthur is starting at the top of his four poster bed when Merlin returns. Merlin's scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You get stabbed, nearly bleed out and instead of taking off your clothes we wait for me to come back to do it for you?” Merlin asks exasperated.“Yes of course, I’m the prince. You expect me to dress my own wounds?”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	You Absolute Idiot...

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST MERLIN FIC AHHHHHH  
> kissing prompt: running their thumb over the other’s lips  
> Prompt: Arthur having to help merlin undress after an injury  
> only difference is Aruthr is the one that's injured!

“You absolute idiot.” Merlin scoffed as he dragged Arthur into his quarters. He ignored the blood on his hands that soaked through the princes tunic. 

“Hey! You can’t talk to me like that!” Arthur shouted where he was underneath Merlin’s arm. 

“Well I could drop you in the hall and leave you to bleed out!” Merlin retorts and Arthur shuts up quickly. 

Merlin drops the prince rather ungracefully on the bed and runs to get a pot of water from the kitchen and extra towels and cloths. Arthur is starting at the top of his four poster bed when Merlin returns. Merlin's scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You get stabbed, nearly bleed out and instead of taking off your clothes we wait for me to come back to do it for you?” Merlin asks exasperated. 

“Yes of course, I’m the prince. You expect me to dress my own wounds?” 

“You are such a clotpole!” Merlin screams, but he moves around the bed to sit Arthur up, and makes sure he stays before working on his clothes. 

“You’ve used that one before,” Arthur groans as he lifts his arms to aid Merlin in his tasks. Merlin’s hands are meticulous in the way he undoes each string and the way his fingertips glide against Arthur’s makes the prince shiver. Merlin decides to ignore the pointed glare that Arthur sends his way. Merlin brings the water over, pushing the towel into it, wringing it out before cleaning the skin above the gash. 

“That stings Merlin.” Arthur comments wincing. 

“Shouldn’t have gotten stabbed then, huh?” Merlin says as he dabs the towel over the cut and then dipping it back into the water.

“You sure got a smart mouth, huh?” Arthur bites back. 

“Only to idiots.” Merlin rolls his eyes and brings the towel back against Arthur’s skin. Arthur grips onto Merlin’s wrist, stilling it. Merlin’s eyes shoot up to the prince’s. A mistake he realizes when he can see heat in Arthur’s eyes. He tries to pull his wrist away just a pinch only to meet immense resistance. 

“Is that so?” Arthur raises an eyebrow, and his other hand comes down against Merlin’s cheek. His knuckles are rough against the skin of his face, and Merlin wants to look away even back away from Arthur’s hand but he can’t. Something tells him to stay right where he is. Merlin is kneeled before the prince, and he just now realizes what kind of position this insinuates. He tries not to think about it, but he can’t when Arthur’s thumb tracks across Merlin’s bottom lip slowly, tantalizingly. It seems like a century has passed as Arthur leans in but it’s only seconds until their lips meet for a fraction of a second, their eyes trained on each other. Neither reject or a pull away. The air stays still and heavy between them. Merlin’s eyes flutter closed and Arthur takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss slightly, something a little more intimate but still soft. He’s pulling away seconds later, releasing Merlin’s hand. Merlin doesn’t insult the prince anymore that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST  
> MERLIN  
> FIC
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS! WANNA KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS
> 
> -Alec


End file.
